Abandoned Exoricist
by Knucklejoe8
Summary: The remnants of one lost world arrives in another on the brink. ONE SHOT


It came completely unexpectedly. It wasn't one of the three great catastrophes, nor was it one of the many gods coming down to threaten the world. A small blip on the radar of every supernatural organization in the world, one that didn't mean anything especially when compared to the difficult attacks from the celestial bodies.

But that was all that was needed. In less than a day, the entire universe was wiped from existence. It started from the heart of Andromeda, something that he was immediately able to notice when his connection with her was cut. Then it happened again, this time with Altair. And in the middle of a sealing investigation, Milky Way began to disintegrate in front of him.

"Run." She let out a small smile before collapsing onto the floor. And when he looked up into the sky, he could see the light of the stars winking out.

Unsurprisingly, it was Mira who saved him. It was said that all mirrors were entrances to other worlds and that connection was more than enough for her to form a passageway for him to go through.

It was only after he made it to the other end that he realized she didn't make it along with him. And so it was without any farewells that he lost his closest friend.

Loss was something he was familiar with, but it had never been so close to home. Added with the fact that almost everyone that he knew was gone too and he had almost gone catatonic.

Not even Terrence, the Pipe Fox he saved as a child, made it to the other side. The only one who was with him as he passed through the portal was Kotetsu, who he always kept close on his hip.

She offered what comfort she could, but they could do little but lean on each other as they felt all their connections fade into the void.

Grieving for such a long time wasn't something that any of their friends would've wanted for them, so they tried their best not to sulk. Kotetsu was beginning to revert to her colder personality, which he didn't want to happen no matter what.

Her happy and outgoing personality was from the efforts of Mira, so he had to keep her memory alive.

After urging her back into her sword form, he began to trudge through what could only be described as a scorching hellscape. Nothing green, just blackened earth and embers. But off in the distance, he could see what looked like white castle walls. It was a small hope, going towards what looked like civilization amongst the wasteland.

Every so often, they would get attacked by… ghouls. That's what he was forced to call them, as they were much closer to those monsters than the humans they appeared to be at first. It was with a great amount of hesitation that he cut them down, and only a few ran from the fight. Others just avoided him, likely seeing that he had nothing to offer.

Seeing the looks in their eyes was more than enough to see how hopeless they were. If this was the state of the people here, then it would appear that what little hope he and Kotetsu were holding on to was ultimately pointless.

He would be able to survive out here, seeing as he still had his cards, but that would be it. It was no way to live. The only way was towards the city.

It was likely inevitable that they would find others seeking out the citadel. There was a group of refugees that was heading towards the city that they conversed with and joined. Since he was armed, he offered to protect them from the ghouls, something that they highly appreciated.

They were just happy to be trusted with such a task.

Eventually, they made it to the main gates of the city, where a large campground was formed with a multitude of refugee groups. Listening to the grape vine unveiled that the doors to the city were locked until a ceremony that allowed people to enter.

It only happened once a month, this holy selection. Which was apparently held by the Knight of the Round Table. Another factor that wasn't registering all that well with him.

He knew many of the knights of the round and this certainly wasn't something that they would do without significant reason. They decided to wait.

It only took a couple days, but eventually, late in the evening, something happened.

What was once the darkening night sky became what could only be called the noon-time sun in an instant. Which was heralded by the appearance of Gawain.

A small army of knights followed after him, forming a tight perimeter around the campgrounds.

"Everyone, I thank you for gathering here in the Holy City of your own accord. Humanity's time has ended and this small world is marching toward ruin."

Well, that was quite the statement. Perhaps they didn't travel as far as he thought they did.

"His Majesty has cast judgment. There is no place for people to live on this earth, in any land. That is, with the exception of our Holy City of Camelot. Our Holy City is a complete, perfect, pure-white millennial kingdom. Beyond this gate awaits an ideal world.

"Thank you. I'm sure you underwent a long, difficult journey to arrive here. Our king accepts any and all people, of all races and religions, without exception. However, before that, you must receive his pardon."

Off in the distance, at the top of the main gate, a figure stepped forward.

His eyes widened. It couldn't be-!

It was so familiar. That feeling of absolute judgement, that only respected the purest of beings and discarded the rest. A weapon that could level the British Isles and second only the holy sword Excalibur.

Rhongomiant. The armor was practically identical, but the colors were much more much paler and rather than red, it was shaded with blue. And he hid his face behind a helm that looked like an exact copy of Lancelot's.

"There are few who can be led to the end of this world. The roots of humanity rot and fall. And thus, I must choose. Those souls who are clean of filth. Those souls uncorrupted by any and all wickedness. Those people born of eternal, immovable purity."

A huge burst of holy energy swept through the campgrounds, the familiar feeling of judgement going through his body. He already knew that he was worthy-Rhongomiant would have killed him where he stood all those years ago if that weren't the case.

He wasn't surprised when a golden light started to emit from his chest. Three others followed suit.

"Kotetsu." Iron lined his voice and unsheathed her from his side.

"The Holy Selection is over. Allow only those four to enter. Go and collect them, Sir Gawain."

Rhongomiant only made judgement when deciding to cut someone down.

"...As you wish.

"Everyone, I'm most sorry. However, this all done to preserve the world of man. The king has ordered your purification. Now-your Holy Punishment begins."

The knights surrounding them all unsheathed their weapons and approached the refugees. Without hesitation, they began to decapitate them.

"Get away from them!" He screamed out, deflecting a sword that came down upon a young woman. He shifted to the side and bisected the knight from the waist, cleaving straight through his armor like butter. "I'll cut open a path, so you have to escape!"

It was another flurry of combat, one he was so intimate that it felt as easy as breathing. Dancing with the Wind Weasels and Terrence, juggling his firearms and swords, and trading blows with the gods.

A wide swing aimed for his head. Ducking under it, he stabbed Kotetsu into the knight's heart and shoulder charged through him. Ripping his sword from him, he threw it into the knee of another knight, stumbling them. All it took was a single step forward to cut their heads off.

Three down, ninety seven to go… Ninety six actually, as he just noticed a woman wielding a greatshield crush one of the knights into ground. She was accompanied by two other women, one wearing what appeared to be a spandex suit and the other wearing a dressing and wielding a staff, which emitted giant gouts of elemental spells.

Hmm… Considering their strength, this might be more interesting than it seems…

"Alright. Let's go!"

* * *

"Okita-san."

"Hmm?" She turned around to face him.

"May I see your sword?"

"Um… this one?" She held up a sword with a pure white sheath. "Here."

It's pristine white handle seemed to shimmer in his hands, unmarred by sweat and grit. The laces led up to the tang, which was forged into a peerless Chythanteum Seal from which the blade came from. The edge was as keen as it always had been and sharp enough to cut falling leaves. One of the truest and pure katanas built in Japan.

He placed his hands against the flat of the blade and began to tug at his spirit. Feeling it build within him, he began to channel it from his chest to his arm and finally his hand, where it fed straight into the blade.

The sword started to glow with the spiritual energy he was adding, reverberating a gentle hum as he worked his magic.

"Whoa! Can you make it shoot beams?" Okita's voice was filled with excitement and he turned to see her eyes filled with stars.

"Probably." He sweatdropped. "But that's not what I'm trying to do, at least not right now."

What he was doing was searching for the spirit of the sword. He always had an extremely high affinity with spirits, but it was always the ones that resided in objects that connected with him the most.

"_**Kiku-Ichimonji,"**_ he called out. And just like he expected, there was a reaction.

The sword emitted a flash of light and the sound of shattering glass filled his ears. Not at all flinching, he began to look around for the spirit.

Nothing. All that work for nothing.

He sighed. He began to pass the sword back to Okita when he noticed.

It was only a haze, even less than what a ghost consisted of. A smaller, softer version of Okita wearing a green kimono, where the only difference between the two of them was the long green hair. She gave his sleeves a tug and showed him a warm smile before she faded like the mist.

"...Who was that? A ghost?" Okita began to shuffle away, fear clearly in her eyes.

He laughed, tears leaking from his eyes. They _knew_ him. He could bring them _back_.

"Sorry, sorry…" He said, wiping the tears from his eyes. He presented the blade back to her, where the blade shone with energy even without his intervention. "Take care of her, okay?"

Without another word, he headed straight for his room to tell Kotetsu, leaving Okita alone and confused with a now glowing Kiku-Ichimonji.

A few weeks later, Okita would report hearing what appeared to be a fervent fan-girl warning her about when her Tuberculosis was going to kick in. When questioned, the exorcist merely smiled and walked away.

* * *

_**I just thought that the way AGG would interact with FGO would be interesting, but the two series have very different inclinations so eventually I dropped the idea.**_

_**This is what remains of that very unlikely crossover.**_


End file.
